Tails and Cosmo Short Fluffy Stories
by Richie Productions
Summary: Just a few short stories about Tails and Cosmo's life together. Rated T for some touchiness but nothing serious or lemony. Taismo Fluff.
1. Story 1: Cosmo Moves In

**A/N: Despite what you see on my profile, I don't just like war and politics. I have a passion for feel-good romance stories between pairings that I like. (My favorites being TailsxCosmo and SonicxAmy). These fluffy stories might involve some touchiness and other things like that, but this is FOR SURE not a lemon collection! Ok, Enjoy.**

**P.S. All of these stories take place AFTER the war.**

Story 1: Cosmo moves in

It had been one week since Tails returned to Mobius from Vlantela. He was living alone with a few of his inventions even though he was only 9 (turning 10 in a month). Tails was by himself because his family wanted to stay in Almania and they thought that their son could stand to live on his own. I mean, come on, the kid just helped win a massive war! There were no worries about loneliness because he had Evan living next door in case he needed anything, as well as Sonic, Knuckles, and his other friends living across the street. Cosmo moved back to Greengate, Seedria (formerly Vietine) to be with her family. Cosmo, her revived older sister, Galaxina her mother, Earthia, and now-revived father, Lucas, were staying in the less urban parts of Greengate. Tails and Cosmo were lightyears apart from each other, but they didn't mind. They called each other constantly and did so for hours upon hours. They talked about friends, life back home, their relationship, anything you could think of. But Cosmo and Tails would soon be living together in person once more.

One day, Cosmo was on the phone with Tails again. "Hey, I was wondering if I could come over to your house." Said Cosmo, ultimately realizing she didn't get the full message across.

"Oh, I would love it if you came over, Cosmo!" Said Tails, his heart fluttering.

"Well, not just 'come over'," Cosmo said giggling. "I was thinking if I could move in with you."

Tails heart started beating like crazy. "Uh… Cosmo, I thought you wanted to be with your family once the war was over, why do you want to come live with me?"

Cosmo giggled a little bit before explaining why. Normally, she would assume the questioning of her well-intended actions as a sign of annoyance, but she didn't assume the worst about everything anymore because she knew that her family was alive and well. "Oh, Tails, you know how much we've only seen each other digitally for a week? Well, I want to see you in person again. Also, I already got permission from my parents!" Cosmo said with a smile.

Tails' heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest. Was he really going to live with his girlfriend? He decided still not to get his hopes up too much since she lived in a different colony altogether.

"Wow, Cosmo, I would really really really love that!" Cheered Tails. "But how are you gonna do it?" He asked still with a tiny bit of concern.

"My mother, Earthia is going to fly me here. Cosmo giggled. "And better yet, because of the border treaty between all Democratic Order colonies, I won't need a passport."

Tails beamed with joy and excitement.

"WOOOOHOOOO! He said as he ran around his room. "I'm gonna live with my girlfriend! I'm gonna live with my girlfriend!" He sang while running around his room.

Back on Greengate, Cosmo overheard tails cheering into the phone. She giggled at her boyfriend's excitement to see her.

"Well now," Said her mother. "Looks like some little fox is excited to see his girlfriend."

"Oh, mother." Blushed Cosmo. Her attention went to the phone again.

"Tell you what," Said Tails over the phone. I'll take the train to Station Square airport and I'll meet you there, ok?"

"I'll be waiting for you." Cosmo said and hung up.

"Do you have your bags packed with you?" Asked her mother again.

"Yes mother, I have everything I want to bring." She said smiling.

She brought her laptop, her dolls, her clothing, a few Seedrian relics for Tails, and of course, she couldn't forget her family pictures. "I'm ready to go." She said. She hugged each one of her family members goodbye. "Cosmo," Asked her father. "Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, father. I am." She said with confidence in her voice. Her family waving goodbye to her.

She hopped into her mother's private spacecraft and they flew off. Cosmo took one last look at the glorious architecture of Greengate. All the fields of greenery, the lakes, the many buildings in the main city, all of these things she would miss, but if she had to exchange it for spending all of her time with Tails, she wouldn't have waited one second.

Tails was on the train counting every second left until he saw Cosmo in person. Once he reached Station Square airport, he immediately ran off in search for Cosmo. There were plenty of people of all species waiting for their rides, which made it harder for Tails to identify the young seedrian.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, a beautiful young Cosmo walked out behind from her mother. Their faces lit up as they ran towards each other with their arms out.

"COSMO!" Tails cheered.

"TAILS!" Cosmo cheered back.

When they were finally close enough to reach each other, they wrapped themselves in a deep and loving embrace. They squeezed each other tight, enjoying the wonderful feeling of the other against their body.

Tails longed to see his sweetheart in the flesh for an entire week. Yes, he could communicate with her over the phone, but that wasn't nearly the same as feeling her warmth beside him.

"Oh, Cosmo," Tails said with a loving voice. "I missed you so much."

Cosmo blushed and smiled. "I missed you too, Tails." They both held each other in their arms, staring into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Tails couldn't believe he was going to get to spend 24/7 with the most beautiful girl in the entire universe.

Cosmo's mother suddenly tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Cosmo turned to face her mother. "Goodbye, sweety." Her mother said with a small tear in her eye. "I'll miss you so much."

Cosmo hugged her mother one final goodbye. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be sure to visit you."

Her mother smiled and gave her one last hug before turning back to Tails.

"I have all my bags with me," She said. "When are we going to go to your house?"

Tails checked his watch. 6:29 it said. "We should get going, the train to Mystic Ruins is in one minute." Cosmo and Tails didn't wait one second to get onto the platform. Soon the train arrived with a light rumble and they boarded. There were plenty of other mammals on the train. Some were on their phones, others reading books.

Cosmo nudged Tails in the arm. "No one's talking to each other." She said with concern.

"It's not seen as normal to just strike up a conversation with someone on the train." Tails responded.

"Oh," Cosmo looked around once more. "In Seedria, anybody can start talking to anybody and start a conversation, even if it's someone they don't know."

Tails was a tiny bit surprised by this, but he acknowledged that cultures were different.

Cosmo, on the other hand, was worried. She had lived and fought alongside American mammals, especially ones from Mobius, or as Tails said locals like to call it, the Show-Me planet. But, she still had a lot to learn about their culture.

Tails was thinking about Cosmo's comment about Seedrians being willing to strike a conversation with anybody on the street. Yes, cultures were different, but he felt strange not knowing that much about his girlfriend's culture. Nonetheless, he was about to spend almost all of his time with her, so there was no better time to learn and ask questions.

All the while cosmo looked out the window at the Mobian architecture. There were tall buildings and multiple ranch style homes bigger than her's. She had a feeling she would love it here

Once the train got off at downtown mystic ruins, Evan waved to them in his car signaling he was ready to pick them up. Tails and Cosmo walked out of the train into the dusk, lit up only by a few car lights. Mystic ruins wasn't a very populated area, but it had a mall, a school system, and business districts.

"So, guys?" Asked Evan from the wheel. "What are you gonna do when you get home?"

Tails and Cosmo thought about it for a moment, they hadn't really thought about the first thing they were gonna do. "Oh, well, I guess I'll just help Cosmo unpack her stuff."  
"Sure you will." Evan smirked at the couple from the rearview mirror.

Tails made a face as he understood the joke. "Oh, shut up!" Tails said, blushing.

Cosmo, who also understood the joke, was also kind of grossed out, but Seedrians are often taught that stuff early.

When they got home it was 7:00 pm and Tails already had dinner cooking in his kitchen. Evan and Tails helped Cosmo take her bags inside the house.

"You two gonna be alright?" Evan asked as he was about to walk out the door.

"Yup, we're gonna be just fine." Said Tails, giving him a thumbs-up with Cosmo doing the same.

Evan got back into his car and drove it back into his garage next door. "Man, I bet they're gonna have a great time together." He thought. "Congrats, Tails." As for many years to come, he would have found himself to right.

Back at Tails' and Cosmo's house, Tails just finished helping Cosmo unpack her stuff.

"Ok, that's everything." He said. "Where would you like to sleep?" He asked.

"Uh…" Cosmo scratched her head. "I-I don't know yet Tails." She wanted to explore the house some more before she decided. "Can we explore your house after dinner?"

"Sure!" Said Tails with a smile. He wanted to ask her to sleep in his room in his bed, but he worried if Cosmo would find that weird.

Tails got out a couple of plates and forks. "Have you ever tried coleslaw sandwiches?"

"Oh yes, may I have one?" Asked Cosmo. Despite being a plant, she loved vegetables.

Tails and Cosmo both took delicious big bites out of their sandwiches, savoring the cabbage and dressing in their mouths.

"Wow, Tails, you're such an amazing cook." Cosmo complemented.

"Thanks, Cosmo." Tails smiled as he finished off his sandwich.

They wiped their mouths and took a few drinks of water before taking their plates to the sink. Tails started to load the plates into the dishwasher and pressed start.

"So, Cosmo," Said Tails. "You wanna explore my house now?"

"Sure." Said Cosmo with a smile. They both walked around Tails' house admiring the interior architecture. There was a fluffy brown couch as well as a flat screen TV in the living room, but Cosmo said she didn't want to sleep there, and Tails agreed.

"To think that I would make you sleep on the couch." Tails joked and Cosmo giggled. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be?" They plopped down on the couch laughing.

"Uh… Cosmo?" Tails asked nervously.

"Mmmhmm?" Cosmo said with a smile.

"C-c-can you… uh… s-s-sleep with m-m-" He stuttered, but was too nervous to finish his sentence.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Cosmo asked.

"Uh…" Tails Blushed. "W-will you?" '_Dang it, Tails! Why can't you just say yes?"_ He thought to himself.

Cosmo giggled at Tails' bashfulness. "You're so cute when you're shy." Cosmo gave Tails a light hug, which made him blush even more. Still, he hugged back, enjoying the wonderful feeling of Cosmo's body against his. They broke the hug and looked at each other's eyes.

"I can take your stuff in my room if you want." Offered Tails.

"Oh no Tails, I don't want to burden you." Cosmo responded.

"But you're not a burden to me, Cosmo. You're my girlfriend, and I'll help you whenever you need it." Tails said again.

Cosmo blushed at his words and smiled. "How we both take my stuff in your room?"

"Hehe, sure." Giggled Tails.

The two lifted Cosmo's multiple boxes into Tails' room and began unpacking. Cosmo started peeling off the tape on the box that contained her clothes and started laying stacks of dresses on Tails' bed, but stopped in the middle of the process. Tails noticed her a bit hesitant, but he completely understood. "Don't worry, Cosmo. My room is your room." He smiled and winked at her. "You can also share my dresser if you want."

Cosmo smiled and put her clothes on Tail's bed, sorted them out and put them in a spare drawer.

Tails checked his watch. 9:00 pm it read. "Well, Cosmo, it's kinda late," Said Tails. "Do you wanna go to bed now?" He asked, really looking forward to sleeping with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Cosmo yawned. "How about we go get ready?"

The two brushed their teeth and got their pajamas on. Tails had on cotton pants and a cotton shirt, while Cosmo had on a pink, cotton shirt that looked a little small, and a pair of grey shorts that exposed her legs. Tails blushed at the sight. "W-wow Cosmo, you look s-so beautiful!" Tails sighed."

Cosmo giggled. "Oh, Tails." She hopped into bed with Tails, both staring into each other's eyes.

"I can just imagine the adventures I'll have with you around Mobius." Tails said smelling one of Cosmo's rosebuds.

"I look forward to them." Said Cosmo nuzzling Tails' muzzle.

"G'night Cosmo." Tails said before drifting off to sleep.

"G'night Tails." Cosmo drifted off soon after.

They both dreamed of the absolutely wonderful time they would have living with each other.


	2. Story 2: Cosmo's New Clothing

Story 2: Cosmo's new clothing

Description: Cosmo and Tails go to the mall to get new clothing and Cosmo gets this new desire for particularly revealing clothing.

The sun began to dawn its light on the greenery of Mobius once again to begin another day. In one house in the St. Lennons suburban town of Mystic Ruins, a young couple of a fox and a seedrian were sleeping together in the same bed.

"Mhm… Bạn… thật dễ thương, Tails. (You're so cute, Tails)" Cosmo muttered in seedrian, dreaming of snuggling in a meadow with her sweetheart. She was shuffling around on the bed because of her dream, which caused her to hang over the edge of the bed. The sun shone itself through the window which caused Cosmo and Tails to slowly start opening their eyes.

A groggy Tails slowly blinked open his eyes to see his blurry room. He groaned and looked to his desk lamp, reaching to turn it on.

Cosmo, while still holding the blanket, suddenly rolled off the bed. "Ooop!" She squealed as she rolled over the side of the bed fully woken up. She looked around and found herself rolled up in Tails' blanket like a burrito.

Tails' eyes shot open as he had the blanket quickly pulled off of him. "Ahh!" He said, startled. He looked to his side to see Cosmo missing. "Cosmo?" He called.

"Down here." Cosmo responded.

Tails looked over the side of the bed and saw his girlfriend on the floor wrapped up in his blue blanket.

"I fell off the bed." Giggled Cosmo.

"Are you alright." Asked Tails.

"The blanket saved me." Said Cosmo. "It's so fluffy."

Tails lifted up his light girlfriend back onto his bed. "That actually looks kinda comfy. Being wrapped up in a blanket like that."

"It kind of is," Cosmo replied. She thought up a small joke. "Hehehe, look at me! I'm a Cosmo burrito!" She laughed and wiggled around in the blanket which loosened it up a little bit. Tails giggled along with his playful girlfriend as he helped her unwrap from the blanket. The thought of food made Cosmo's stomach growl. She blushed and covered it. "I guess my tummy wants some breakfast."

"Don't worry, Cosmo, I'll make you some eggs." They both got dressed and walked downstairs to Tails' kitchen. Once Tails got to the fridge he started to search for the eggs. "Let's see, bacon, sausage, here we go, eggs."

Cosmo walked up to the fridge next to Tails. "May I help?" She asked. "I've cooked things like this before on my planet."

Tails smiled and became interested. "What kind of things?" He asked.

"Well, we have a breakfast food called bulbs." She said while taking an egg out of a carton. "You basically treat it like an egg, except there's not that… weird yellow thing in the middle." Cosmo cringed somewhat at the egg yolk.

"Oh, that's called a yolk," Said Tails. "It adds extra flavor to the egg."

"Ok, I'd love to try it." Said Cosmo with a cute smile.

In exactly seven minutes the eggs were done and Tails put them on two plates, two eggs each.

Cosmo picked up her fork and scooped some yolk out of the middle of the egg on the left side of the plate. She couldn't help but notice how unique the texture was in her mouth. It was a little chalky, but at the same time so savory.

"So do you like it?" Asked Tails.

"It's okay," Cosmo said with a little bit of egg still in her mouth. "Do you have any water?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Tails walked up to the cupboard and took out a glass. He then proceeded over to the sink to fill it up with water. "Here you go, Cosmo." Said Tails as he placed it on the table.

"So, Cosmo," Said Tails. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Well, I think I would like to go shopping for some clothes." She said. "I've been wearing my seedrian dress since I met you and your friends."

Tails pondered for a moment. Male mammals often didn't wear clothing since they had their fur to cover their skin, but he thought he would like to buy some clothes for himself too.

"Ok, Cosmo," Said Tails with a smile.

Once they got ready they walked out the door headed for the Mystic Ruins Mall.

"Can we fly?" Asked Cosmo with slight puppy eyes.

"Sure Cosmo." Approved Tails. He placed his hands on her waist and started spinning his tails. Up, up, and away they went. Cosmo could see the entire suburbian town from up here. "Wow, Tails this is incredible!" She exclaimed. She laughed with joy as she soared through the sky in her boyfriend's arms.

Tails looked down to see a large, white building with a parking lot to its side. "There's the mall Cosmo, ready to land?"

"All ready, co-pilot!" Cosmo joked.

"Heehee, ok captain!" Said Tails, playing along joyfully. He made mockery plane noises Ever since Seedria was liberated and Cosmo got her family back, she turned from shy and sorrowing to playful and confident. He loved his girlfriend's new happy, playful personality, but who in the galaxy wouldn't?

Tails' feet touched down near the mall entrance as he set Cosmo down on her feet as well.

"Ok, Cos, let's head inside." Tails said as he slowly started to reach for Cosmo's hand. Cosmo looked over and Tails pulled his hand back, blushing. "M-may I hold your hand?" Tails asked nervously.

Cosmo put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Oh, Tails. You know you don't have to be nervous if you wanna hold my hand." She placed her hand out motioning for Tails to grab it.

Tails blushed and chuckled. 'Geez, Tails, she's your girlfriend, you really couldn't just hold her hand like that?!' he said to himself.

Tails and Cosmo walked through the door hand in hand to a massive range of stores.

Cosmo was stunned at what she saw. There were lots of outdoor market complexes in Seedria, but nothing like this. The ones in Seedria were a little messier and outdoors. This one, however, was really fancy. With glowing signs above the stores and white tile floors and walls. It was like a modern incarnation of Greengate castle.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Asked Tails.

"Well…" Cosmo looked around for clothing stores. She saw plenty of shirts, skirts, and shorts in the windows of the shops. She wasn't quite sure what she would like to wear. Then, she noticed a large, green, times new roman sign that read, "X-otic Universe." It was filled with Seedrian, Farsian, and Almanian clothing of all kinds.

"Hey, Tails." She said tugging Tails' arm.

"Yeah, Cosmo?" He said looking at Cosmo.

"How about we go to that store." She said pointing at the entrance.

"Sure Cosmo, let's look over there." Tails said in approval. "I've heard it's supposed to have some really fancy Seedrian clothing."

They walked into the store to the rows and rows of shirts, pants, dresses, and shoes that were on display.

"So what kind do you wanna get Cosmo?" Tails asked. "There some cute dresses over there." He pointed to his left.

Cosmo looked at some of the dresses and found a few that were Seedrian-based. One was Turquoise with a purple neck, similar to what Galaxina wore, and another was green and yellow with plastic jewels around it. Both were super cute. She smiled and turned to Tails.

"How about these?" She asked. "Can I buy them?"  
Tails smiled. "I'll buy anything you want for you."

Cosmo was a little taken aback by Tails' generosity. "Um… Tails, I don't want you to have to spend so much money on me."

Tails smiled lovingly at his girlfriend's typical concern for 'being a burden' to him. He guessed she was right to be mindful of the cost, but since they were living together and that he loved her, Tails was happy to do anything for her, no matter how much it cost.

"Cosmo, you're worth more than every dollar I'll ever make. Your love and happiness is something that I will pay anything for." Tails placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Oh Tails, do you really mean it?" Cosmo said smiling cutely.

"Yup, anything you want, I'll buy it." Tails winked lovingly.

*smooch!* Cosmo lightly kissed the side of Tails' muzzle as it turned a light pink.

Tails' eyes closed halfway and his mouth curved upwards at his girlfriend's adorable little act. 'I love it when she does that.' Thought Tails as the feeling of Cosmo's soft lips lingered on his fluffy muzzle.

Suddenly, Cosmo got another idea. 'Why don't I pick out some really cute clothing and model them for Tails.' She thought. Some of the thought escaped her mouth in the form of a giggle.

Tails caught on to the seedrian's mischievous giggling. "What are ya thinkin' about?" Smirked Tails.

"I want to surprise you with the clothes I picked." Cosmo blinked twice as to flirt with Tails. "I know you're gonna love them."

"Hehe, I'm sure I will. You look beautiful in absolutely anything." Said Tails.

"But no peaking!" Cosmo squeaked elegantly.

"Aww, why not?" Tails frowned.

"_Because_ I want to surprise you."

Cosmo carefully picked out her clothes so that they would be revealing, partly to increase the surface area for her skin to produce photosynthesis. But, mostly to show off and flirt with Tails. Cosmo and Tails were wandering off again into another part of the store. Cosmo lead Tails to the dressing room where he sat down and waited for her to reveal her outfits.

As for Tails, he was really excited to see how beautiful his girlfriend looked in whatever majestic clothes she chose. Maybe they were beautiful Seedrian dresses like the one she always wore. Maybe they were typical female American clothes like a tank top and short shorts. Or maybe… they were really cute clothes that exposed her beautiful white skin. 'Geez, Tails if you mention that to her, she'll slap you in the face!' He worriedly thought to himself. Still, he did imagine how she would look with a midriff-baring top and leg-baring short shorts. Tails' stomach fluttered at the thought. But wait a minute, he was 9, and so was Cosmo, so how would this be normal or even legal? No, he was overreacting. They were the same age and already knew how to say 'no' to even each other. There wouldn't be any problems, hopefully.

The handle on the door to Cosmo's dressing room began to move downwards as it unlocked.

"How do I look?" Cosmo stepped out of the room posing for Tails.

Tails blushed as he saw his beautiful Seedrian girlfriend in a white, two-piece dress with solid-green edges of the sleeves and neck. The skirt was green with a golden and white flounce that covered her thighs. The chest piece was a white piece of fit fabric with golden rims and sleeves that covered her shoulders. But what stood out to Tails the most was Cosmo's exposed, cream-colored tummy that looked oh so smooth.

"_Wowww."_ Swooned Tails with a lovestruck face. "_Soooo beautiful."_

Cosmo was about to say, 'I'm not showing too much skin right?' but since Tails looked like he was enjoying looking at her, she decided to instead be flattered.

"You think I'm pretty?" Flirted Cosmo, putting her hands on her hips and swaying them lightly as to tease Tails a bit.

Tails blushed even harder, the sight in front of him was more beautiful than anything he'd seen in his entire life. A beautiful flower with all of her pink petals and green leaves exposed for the lucky little fox to admire. Only it included her soft creamy skin, which was the best part.

Cosmo bent down to Tails with a teasing smirk. "_Wha'cha starin' at?"_

Tails snapped back into reality. "Uh… No! I-I-I-I-I I w-wasn't staring at all no!" Tails stumbled over his words and put his hands up defensively.

Cosmo smiled and kissed him on the nose. "It's okay, Tails. I don't mind if you admire me. In fact, I love it that you think I'm beautiful."

"Really?" Asked Tails. "You really like it when I stare at you?"

"Yup, you're just so adorable when you're lovestruck."

Tails giggled as he blushed and Cosmo giggled along.

"I've got plenty of more outfits of the same look and size as this one." She said, pointing to her dress. "You wanna see the next outfit?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to see what other things you bought." Just then, Tails noticed a beaver with a red tie walk out. He looked about 30 years old. Tails blushed. He didn't want others to see that a 9-year-old plant-girl was showing off her body to her 9-year-old boyfriend. Technically they weren't at a normal age to be dating at all, let alone showing off their body parts.

"Uh… Cosmo?" Said Tails still blushing. "On second thought. Let's just buy the clothes and you can model them for me at my place."

Cosmo immediately knew what Tails meant with absolutely no misunderstanding. Seedria itself had a very conservative culture when it came to public display affection. It was frowned upon, and sometimes even illegal. Cosmo's stomach churned at the thought that someone had already noticed. "Oh Tails," Cosmo worried. "I hope no one tells on us."

Tails saw that Cosmo was shaking and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's fine, Cosmo, PDA is legal here. It's just that… we're a little young to be doing it."

Cosmo let out a sigh of relief. "Your right, Tails let's head home. Then, I'll have more surprises for you."

Tails blushed yet again. He really enjoyed seeing Cosmo in that dress.

They bought the clothing and hopped on the train back to town. Tails could just imagine all the tummy-showing, leg-baring clothes she had bought. This, he could tell, was gonna be a great night!

**A/N: I'll be out for a few weeks at Stanford, so I probably won't be updating during that time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
